The present disclosure relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Corydalis plant, also known as a Blue Corydalis, a perennial plant that is grown for use as an ornamental landscape and container plant. The new variety will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Porcelain Blue’.
‘Porcelain Blue’ originated and was selected by the inventor as a single plant which the inventor had observed at the inventor's nursery in Romsey, Hampshire, United Kingdom. For many years prior to 2005, the inventor's nursery maintained a collection of named and unnamed plants (all unpatented) of the species Corydalis flexuosa. New plants were raised from seed collected from plants within the collection which had set seed as a result of exposure to open pollination. In 2005, the inventor observed that one plant, subsequently named ‘Porcelain Blue’ exhibited a denser and stiffer habit relative to plants which are typical of the species parent and relative to plants which are generally raised from seed of the species parent. The inventor observed that ‘Porcelain Blue’ bore grey-green leaves which are more deeply cut than leaves of the species. The inventor has maintained the original plant of ‘Porcelain Blue’ since 2005 and has observed in particular that ‘Porcelain Blue’ has a very long flowering period, including the summer months when the species itself tends to become dormant and out-of-flower.
‘Porcelain Blue’ was first asexually propagated in 2010 using the method of division in a greenhouse at the inventors nursery in Romsey, Hampshire, United Kingdom. The inventor has confirmed that ‘Porcelain Blue’ is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.